Lost Scenes
by hdem
Summary: Some short stories inspired by episodes and some details mentioned "Megatron Origin" by IDW. Megatron and Starscream are main characters but have no relationship other than family or superior/inferior or...friends. OK I know the last one is...impossible?


**Title: "On the Same Ship"**

**Timeline:** Before wars

**Claim:** I don't own Transformers

Just like a story happened long, long ago. There's a pool of entertainment and desire which made everyone forgot time, enjoyed everything, and left with contentment and pleasure.

A blue and a black Cybertron mode jet landed from sky. They should have blended into crowd and tried getting into this pool, but after transforming, Skywarp, who holding hands with Thundercracker, just showed their pass permissions and warped to the corridor where his target was.

This pool was actually a Cancan club where every mech got in and flirted, danced, did what they wanted with Cancan femme in the dance pool or loge. Everything happened was so daily and peaceful just because Skywarp didn't prank on any one.

He warped to a corridor with many doors of loges which is silent and luxury with mild light, delicate metal decoration and soft ground- there's no fleshing creature living on Cybertron, so this had proven how extravagancy here was.

Skywarp opened the door which was next to him and saw a dark and luxury room, some energon placed on the table. Starscream sit beside the balcony, neon lights outside lightening his face, showing his absent expression.

"Finally." Starscream pushed the energon toward opposite side of the table. Skywarp sit down and tasted them, while Thundercracker stood against the pillar and made the curtain hide his appearance.

"Aren't you afraid of being caught showing up here?"

"When have I been so idiot to be caught?" Starscream sneered. "My superior has directly left through the gate with a femme. If some trouble happens, he gets on first."

"Okay, here you go." Thunderrcracker took out an energon from subsequence and gave it to Skywarp. Purple jet drank with one gulp and thrower the empty cube toward Starscream. Starscream pulled out the microchip inside and took a glance before subsequenced it.

"Where's the reward? You promised he was coming." Skywarp demanded.

Starscream smirked and gestured outside. "At any moment, you can go and wait for him now."

Purple Seeker made a creepy shriek and transformed rushing out. There's a wave of screaming before hurly-burly as usual. Thundercracker stood still and watched Skywarp rolling dice with others.

"Have you done too much and been noticed recently?" He suddenly requested.

"Whatever you say. If you keep being so sensitive in Vos, then it is you to be noticed first." Starscream said in common voice with a smirk on his face and there's bizarre light in his ruby optics.

Thundercracker sighed but said nothing.

After a while, Megatron arrived, with many mech surrounded against him. This scene should be more vigor but with the atmosphere, he looked more like a mech who was rich and looked forward one night stand.

Skywarp ran to his idol before the manager of the club walked toward Megatron, but he had tumbled and Megatron held him rightly. Instantly there's much dirty words and whistles toward this "sweet scene."

Both mech in the loge froze, while the gladiator took a glare at surroundings to silent everyone. He let go the purple seeker without thinking before he kept marching.

From the loge, they could see Skywarp marched toward Megatron again and said something before running away happily. Though they were inside the loge, they still saw clearly how dark Skywarp's face was.

"Can recognize all the mech?" Starscream asked flatly, with his null rays recharging.

"Everything except for murdering?" Thundercracker walked out of the shadow of curtain and staring at the dance pool below.

"That's fine either. The loge on the opposite is the next challenger of Megatron's. Most of them who have whistled are his friends." Starscream stepped on the table and the energon. Shattered glass spread on the floor. Some mech below started staring at them.

At next second, two seekers transformed and rushed into the pool, fighting with the mech who had made fun of Skywarp.

Megatron seemed never mind; instead, he comm. Starscream and said, "You seekers are too proud to tolerate the reality."

"But we are the same slag on the same ship."

When seekers finished their revenge and gathered against him, Starscream answered with beautiful smirk.

.end

**A/N:** This chapter has been re-written again later. I apologize for this inconvenience. Before next chapter is posted I will check it word by word. And…since I have re-posted it I should write something about this chapter: This idea has run across to me after a whole afternoon with Cancun dancing videos. About a champion gladiator and his not-so-famous-but-active followers. I hope you like it!


End file.
